Uncovered
by thewriterforlife
Summary: Natalie Jameson moved to Charming having no idea what to expect. Certainly not a blond biker. Or the many secrets her father hid from her before and after he died. Jax/OC Jax/Tara
1. Prologue

"So, before you sign we just wanted to go over what was left to you, again," the insurance collector spoke to me, "Your father left you his house and land, 1 acre, a building and land, 1.5 acres, all his money, his life insurance, his furnishings, objects, vehicles. His safety deposit box. His storage cabinet. That seems to be it. Once again, we're sorry for your loss." He finished speaking. I nodded mutely, and signed the papers.

I was still in shock. My papa couldn't be dead. He was so...alive the last time I saw him. When I was phoned at 4:00 in the morning, two weeks ago, I certainly wasn't prepared for the news. Or the grief that soon came afterwards. He had left me everything. Everything. Me, his daughter that barely spoke to him, bitter about her parent's messy divorce. I didn't deserve any of it. I walked out of the insurance building, numb, not feeling anything. Still in shock of it all, I guess. I got to my car, and wondered.

Why did my father have property in Charming? He never lived there, did he?


	2. Chapter 1

I passed the welcome sign and sighed. What the fuck was I doing here? In a town in the middle of nowhere? I drove around until I found my new house. It wasn't that bad.

It had a light yellow coating, slightly faded. The grass needed to be cut, the shingles replaced and the windows, a sidewalk, but other than that, the house was fine. "Never judge a book by it's cover, Natalie," I mumbled to myself as I walked inside. The exterior was nice, the interior was awful! There was garbage all over the place, piss stains on the carpet, insects on the walls, and it stunk. I covered my nose and ran outside. I was in the bushes puking up my stomach, when I heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle.

"You okay, darlin?" A husky voice asked. I looked up and saw a handsome man, about my age, with shoulder-length blonde hair, a scruffy beard, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen.

"Fine," I croaked out. I did not sound appealing at all. I blushed. The handsome biker laughed, like he didn't believe me.

"It's only noon, darlin, please don't tell me you're hammered already!" He said still laughing. I glared at him.

"No, just the house I inherited smells like a donkey's ass mixed with a fat biker's B.O." I fired back. This only made him laugh harder.

"It can't be that bad!" He wheezed out and walked in the house, only to come running out moments later. "Holy fuck, that smells is nasty!" He yelled as he covered his nose. Apparently he had a tougher stomach then me. "You can't honestly be staying there. It's not livable." He told me.

"I know, but it's the only place I got." I whispered, suddenly feeling ashamed for having a shitty house.

"Well, don't worry about it, darlin, just follow me back to the garage, and we can discuss things there." I nodded and got into my car as he revved his engine. It was then that I realized I had no fucking clue what I was doing or where I was going.

"C'mon girlie, just follow me!" The handsome biker yelled over the sound of his bike. I waved and followed him out of the driveway. About 5 minutes later, we pulled up to a place, Teller-Morrow garage. I shut off my engine, and Mr. Biker came over to my window and I rolled it down.

"I forgot to give you my name. Jax Teller. Just wait here while I get Clay. He's the owner." Jax explained. I nodded my head and got out of my car. I was surprised nobody had commented on my car yet. She was my pride and joy. Saved up forty grand for her. It was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, like the one in that show, Supernatural. Except mine was red and much cooler. I leaned against the side when I saw Jax come out of the shop, with who I presumed was Clay.

"Nice car," the older of the two whistled as he shook my hand. "I'm Clay Morrow, the owner of this lovely garage."

I laughed and shook his hand. "Charmed. I'm Natalie Jameson. I was wondering if you could help me out," I explained my story to him. "So yeah, until I get that place fixed up and smelling better, I can't live in it," I finished. Clay nodded his head and looked at Jax.

"Jax, don't you have an extra room at your place? She could stay with you," Clay asked. My eyes grew wide. What?

"That's actually not a bad idea! Hey, Nat you could stay with me!," Jax said with a smile. I started to shake my head.

"I don't want to impose or anything, I could-" I was interrupted by Jax.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be imposing. You'd be a welcomed guest." He told me. After some thinking it over, I nodded. I mean what was the worst that could happen, right?

"Okay, I guess I'll stay with you. But, I'm paying rent." Jax nodded at my offer. "Before we go to your place, though, I have to check a place out. My father left me everything in his will, including a building about three blocks from here," I told the two men. Clay had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is it that old abandoned restaurant?," he asked me.

"Well, I don't know if it was a restaurant, but it was abandoned," I answered.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?," Clay asked another question.

"I thought about turning it into a bakery. Since it's already a restaurant, it just makes this easier for me," I mused. I noticed Jax and Clay share a look with one another. Jax turned to me and laughed.

"You bake? That's so...Betty Crocker, Martha Stewart of you!" He kept laughing, even when I punched his arm. I have a good punch. "Okay, let's check this place out. You know, instead of taking two vehicles, darlin, you could just ride with me," Jax offered holding out a helmet. I took it and put it on, and got on the back of the bike.

"Ready?" Jax asked.

"Ready."


	3. Chapter 2

"Well this place is considerably better than your house." Jax exclaimed. I chuckled agreeing with him. The exterior needed more work than the house, but the inside was heavenly comparatively.

"Maybe a new paint job, with some warmer colours, a place to sit down and eat and a counter to showcase the food and I'm good to go." I said in glee. It wouldn't cost me that much to do at all!

"What are you thinking of calling it?" Jax asked me. I thought for a minute. What the hell was I going to call it? I suck at this shit.

"I honestly don't know. I suck at that shit." I told him what I was thinking. Jax started to laugh, surprised at her brutal honesty. "I could always name it Schweaty Balls." I giggled at my reference to Saturday Night Live. "Or Dusty Muffins." Jax was full on laughing now.

"I like you," was all he said, before he started laughing again. His laughter died off, his face became thoughtful. "Well what are you going to sell?" He finally asked.

"Probably just the regular. Cookies, cupcakes, muffins, cakes, danishes, bread. That sort of thing. Maybe have it be a part coffee place too." I answered. "I got it! The Charming Confectionery." I finally came up with a name.

"Well thank God, you're smart and creative, darlin, 'cause I would've just called it The Bakery, or some dumb shit like that." Jax told me. I laughed at his idea of a name, as we walked out of the place. He started the bike and we drove back to the garage. We pulled up and saw Clay waiting for us.

"How'd it go?" He asked. Jax answered for me.

"The place is actually in pretty good shape. We decided it just needed a couple thousand dollars, maybe a little more, worth of work on it. The bakery even has a name." Clay nodded and turned to look at me.

"I have a proposition for you," he told me. I nodded along. "Well, you see we're part of an MC called SAMCRO. We control a lot that goes on here. If you'd be willing, you could be a partner, and you'd get our help, in exchange for us having a percent of your profit." Clay offered. Why would they want my money? I mulled it along in my mind. I would get their help. I voiced my thoughts.

"What do you mean by help? Like advertising? Helping with the baking?"

"Like advertising. We could even lend you some money, if needed." I thought it over.

"Deal." I didn't know if it was the best decision or not, but I knew I couldn't go back on my word, as I shook Clay's hand in partnership.

"Well that was nice of you, accepting the deal." Jax told me as I got inside his house. After I made the deal with Clay, Jax and I took my car filled with my clothes, etc, to his place. I placed the boxes down, and wiped a piece of my brown hair from out of my eyes.

"It was the least I could do. He's been so nice, and the deal didn't seem half bad." I explained my decision. Jax nodded then looked at me, a serious expression on his face.

"Look there's something I got to tell you. SAMCRO isn't the straightest of MC's. We do some illegal stuff. Okay, a lot of illegal stuff. Since you've become a partner of sorts, you have to be prepared for feds, cops, banging on your doorstep. Sniffing at your dealings like a pack of bloodhounds. We're not exactly the most...liked in this town." Jax told me. A large sigh left me. That wasn't what I was expecting at all. I sat down on a chair, gritted my teeth and looked at Jax.

"I can handle it." I hoped I could handle it. Jax nodded his head then spoke.

"One more thing. Before you spot the room and get a shock of your life, I should tell you this-" I interrupted him.

"Oh, God, please don't tell me you're into BDSM and the room you're talking about is a playroom." I groaned. The look on his face nearly brought me to tears of laughter. He looked so shocked. He shook his head.

"I'm just going to forget you said that. And no, it's not that at all. It's a nursery. I have a baby boy. He's at the hospital right now, and will be there for a while. My ex-wife was a junkie and gave birth to him 10 weeks early. There was some more...problems, but I don't want to talk about it." Jax told me. I didn't say anything. Another thing, to add to my list of the unexpected.

"Okay." I said simply. Jax just looked at me.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." I laughed, sighed and shook my head.

"Don't worry, it will all come together in my head, and I will have a major fit. Then, it'll all be okay again."

"That's...good, I guess. You're room is down the hall on the left." I nodded and grabbed my bag full of my clothes. I walked into my room .White walls, a double bed, wood dresser. Just a basic guest room. I put my clothes away and walked back into the living room where Jax was watching T.V. He tore his attention away from the show he was watching. "I ordered some pizza, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's fine." To be honest, I hadn't even realized the time, until he said that. I sat down next to him on the couch. He turned the T.V. off and turned to me.

"So what are your plans about your place?"

"Well, I'm going to get an exterminator in there to kill the insects. Then I'm going to hire people to take out all the garbage, with my help of course."

"Don't worry about the hiring part. We'll just get some of our guys to do it." He smiled at me and thanked him. I continued with my plans.

"And, then I'll replace the carpet, paint the walls, replace the fridge. That kind of thing." Jax nodded with understanding.

"How long do you think it will take?" He asked me. The question stumped me. I honestly had no idea.

"Well, the extermination could take a few days. Cleaning all the garbage out, with lots of hands, a day maybe. The carpet a day. But for the renovations, that time period is lost on me." I answered.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." I smiled at him, realizing how close we were. The doorbell rang, and I cleared my throat. "I'll get it," Jax offered. He came back with a box of pizza in his hand. "Dinner is served, m'lady. Dig in!"

We were watching some show, while eating pizza, when Jax's phone rang. "Yeah?" "Mhm." "Yep. "Got it." He ended the phone call. "Sorry, that was the club. I'm needed. You're fine here by yourself?"

"Yep." Jax looked at me one more time, nodded then grabbed his cut and his keys. He was out of the door before I could say goodbye. I sighed, not feeling so hungry anymore.

I wasn't sure about the situation I was in, but then I remebered a saying my mother used to say to me. I've made my bed. Now I just had to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 3

"All I have to say, is I'm glad this isn't my place." The exterminator said to me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. What's the damage and how much is it going to cost me?" I asked. I had about 750,000 dollars in the bank, from good old Dad, so I knew I could afford whatever it may be.

"There's tons of shit in there. Ants, spiders, flies, maggots, beetles. No termites, though, which is good news. All those critters should be dead in about 2 days. Nobody comes in or out. It's gonna cost you 1200 bucks, though."

"Fuck." I sighed out. I really fucking hate bugs. I took out my cheque book, and signed it. I handed it over and he tipped his hat at me. "Thanks." He nodded got in his van and drove off.

"Thank the Lord, there was no termites, or I would've shit a brick." I mumbled to myself as I got in my car and drove to meet Clay to discuss business. I pulled up the garage to see two guys out front. I got out and started walking up to see Clay.

"Nice wheels." "Yeah, sweet ride." Both guys spoke to me. "I'm Tig." "I'm Juice." I nodded my head, with wide eyes.

"Natalie. If you'll excuse me, I have to go see Clay." I turned from them and saw Clay and Jax. "Hey, Clay. I'm here to discuss our deal." Clay nodded and lead me inside.

"Sit down." He waved a hand at a near-by chair. I took a seat and waited. Clay pulled up a chair and sat down, as well. "Talk."

"Okay, I need to make a living, and this club needs to stay in business. Now before you say anything, Jax explained to me what you guys do, when he got back last night. And don't yell at him either. You wanted a percent. I'll give you 20, deal?" I spoke and paused. Clay nodded. I continued, "What I need from you is to tell everybody, and I mean everybody, that my baked goods are the real fucking deal. Okay? If I ever give you guys extra money, I expect something in return. I guess that's it." Clay looked at me.

"You really know how to do business." He stated. I raised my eyebrows.

"So do you." Clay smiled and shook my hand.

"Touche. Glad to do business with you." Clay finished the conversation and left me inside. I started thinking about last night when Jax came back.

"_Hey, could I talk to you for a second?" Jax asked, as I lay on the couch watching a rerun of Pimp My Ride. I turned off the T.V. "You didn't have to turn it off."_

"_I don't mind. What's up?" I asked. Jax motioned me to sit up and sat down on the couch next to me. He looked at me, and I knew by his expression that this conversation was going to be very serious. _

"_Y'know, how was I talking to you about how SAMCRO does illegal stuff?" He asked me. I nodded my head, wondering where this was going. "Well, I think you should know what we do, babe. We deal guns. Sell guns. Buy guns, the whole she-bang. Sometimes deals go awry, and we get involved in shootings. Our guys go to jail. It happens. I just wanted you to hear it from me. I didn't want you to think that we sold drugs, or anything like that. Just wanted to clear the air, I guess." Jax explained to me._

"_Do you kill people?" I asked, quietly. Jax nodded his head. I knew what he meant. Yes. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. "Ever since I came hear, I've been finding things out that are completely unexpected. Sometimes I wish those things stayed secret, covered up." I told him._

"_Understandable. Just know, that we're not bad guys. Most of us have family's, houses to look after. We're not bad." Jax kissed my hair and went to his room, leaving me to think things through. He said they weren't bad people. But they did do bad things._

"What'cha thinking 'bout, babe?" Jax's voice called me out from my thoughts. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Just last night." A look of understanding came across my face and he knelt down beside me. He took my hands into his and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't want to scare you away. That's the last thing I want." His voice sounding pleading.

"Why is it the last thing you want?" I asked. Jax hesitated, then laughed.

"Didn't I tell you? I like you." Our conversation went from being serious to light. "I want you to meet somebody," was all he said, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out side to his bike. "Hop on." He handed me the helmet, and I wrapped my arm around his waist. We drove until we reached the hospital, .

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I thought it was obvious. I want you to meet my son, Abel." Jax explained to me. We walked through the doors where Jax lead us to the receptionist.

"Jax!" She squealed. I guess everyone knew each other in these small of towns.

"Hey, Amy. I was hoping I could bring my friend here to meet Abel," he flirted. He winked and smiled at her and she fluttered her eyelashes. Wow.

"No prob, Jax. Have a great day!" She smiled. We went upstairs, into the ICU unit. We walked into a room, and I expected to see a healthy baby boy. I didn't expect to see one so small in an incubation chamber. Nor did I expect to see a blonde woman, looking very pissed off.

"Who the fuck is she?" The banshee yelled, furiously.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Wendy? Oh. His ex-wife. Not good.

"Just got out of my hospital room." She answered simply. "Now, who the fuck is she?"

"Her name is Natalie, Wendy. She's living with me for the time being, and I wanted her to meet Abel." Jax explained. Was he stupid?

"What?" It was then that the banshee, Wendy, turned her furious glare on me. Well, shit.


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm just going to leave." I announced and walked out of the room. I hurriedly left the hospital and walked back to Jax's place. What a stupid idea. It took me at least a half hour. I opened the door and went into my room . Did I want to do this? Yeah, I did. It looked like Jax still had some unresolved issues with his wife/ex-wife/whatever she was. Plus, I wasn't sure where we were headed, and what happened to me and my last relationship, getting involved just wasn't a good idea. I grabbed my clothes, and my father's journals, left a note, and got in my car.

I drove until I saw a motel. I pulled up and walked to the receptionist. "Hi, I'd like a room, please?" I asked .

"How many nights?" She asked me, bored.

"A week, I guess." I got out a wad of cash, I picked up at the bank earlier.

"That'll be 650." She held out her hand. I gave her the money, took my key, my stuff, and walked into my room. It was...quaint. I sat down on the bed, and dropped my bag onto the floor. I began to think. This time it wasn't about Jax or anything like that. It was about my Dad. He had left me everything. Including property in Charming. A place I never even knew existed until he passed away. I looked at his journals and opened one up.

_July 22nd 1989_

_My daughter, Nat-Nat, just turned 9 years old today. I missed yet another one of her birthdays. If only she knew why I missed them, then maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty. But her mother refuses to tell her, and she refuses to let me see her. I wanted to get her one of those Cabbage Patch dolls, but I don't know if she's too old for them yet. What am I doing? I should be there with her, being the father I can be. Instead I'm sitting here, in an empty house drinking a six-pack of Budweiser. I'm a terrible father. But she 's the most wonderful daughter a terrible father could ever have, and I just wish I could tell her that. She's so good, she could even have my car someday, as long as she doesn't crash it._

I stopped reading, laughing softly, and wiped the tears from my eyes. How I hated it when he called me Nat-Nat, but I'd do anything to hear it from his lips again. What did he mean by why he missed my parties, and basically everything else? Why did he feel guilty? I thought I knew my father, but now, by reading just one of his journal entries, maybe, just maybe, I didn't know him at all.

"I'll make this up to you, Dad. Just so you know, I have no idea where your car is." My Dad had an awesome car. A Judge. I always wanted one, and knowing my father had one, when I got older made me insanely jealous. It was an obnoxious orange, perfect for my father.

I laid down on the bed, and flicked on the television. I turned off the light, and snuggled under the covers. I knew the static noise, and flickering lights would lull me to sleep, something I'd been doing since I was a child. I felt my eyes close, and I welcomed sleep.

I woke up, to a loud banging on my door. "Well, there goes my beauty sleep." I got out of bed and opened up the door, to reveal a very tired looking Jax.

"I need some time to think? Really? Who writes that kind of shit? Shakespeare?" He yelled at me.

"Well good morning to you too, and no, me. Shakespeare wouldn't even be able to come up with that fine piece of literature." I could see my humour wasn't appreciated when I saw that Jax wasn't laughing. "Look, I do need some time to think, and well, you have some family-personal problems, and I have mine, so could you please just leave? I'll talk to you, when I want to talk to you." Jax nodded then got on his bike and drove away.

"For a big, bad, biker he didn't put up much of a fight." I shut the door, and looked at my father's journals again.

I walked over to the one I was reading and flipped to the next entry.

_August 3__rd__ 1989_

_Clay Morrow lied to me._

That's when I stopped reading. How the hell did my Dad know Clay Morrow?

**A.N. Sorry for the short chapter :) Next chapter will be in Jax's point of view.**


	6. Chapter 5

I rode, mindlessly, wondering why she left. I mean, yeah, Wendy freaked her out, but Wendy doesn't mean anything to me. Shit, Tara works at the hospital, maybe Tara said something. Tara means...more to me. More than Wendy that's a fact. I saw the clubhouse and parked. I walked in.

"Jackie Boy!" It was Chibs. Currently drunk off his ass.

"Hey, Chibs." I waved. He smiled, and a Croweater came over to "help" him. I laughed and shook my head. "Do you know where Clay is?" I asked. Chibs nodded.

"He's out back." I nodded my head in thanks, and walked out to meet him.

I saw Clay smoking a cigar. "Clay." He turned to look at me and nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"Jax." He blew out an air of smoke, as I walked over to stand next to him.

"Tell me why you want Natalie Jameson so close to me. Living with me." I demanded. I wasn't in the mood for humour.

"She's going to have a successful business, I'm sure. Maybe I like her." I could tell he was skirting around the truth.

"Clay, the truth." He sighed and put out his cigar.

"She's the daughter of Robert Jameson. I knew as soon as I saw her. She looks exactly like him. Rob was a member of SAMCRO way back when. He got out of the club around the time your Dad died. He knew some pretty incriminating things about the club. Things I'm sure he wrote down." He told me. My eye-brows had to have been hitting the roof, I was so shocked. Clay continued, "I'm sure she knows something, or she knows where the information on the club might be. Plus that now she's out partner, if she trusts us we could stash our guns there in case of emergency."

I knew he had an ulterior motive, I just knew it. "Bad news. Nat's staying at the motel. Saw me with Wendy, freaked out and left." I told him. Clay swore under his breath. "I don't what she's planning on doing." I finished.

Clay looked at me. "Jax, whatever you fucking do, you need her to live with you again, we need her to trust you. Trust us. 'Cause is she starts uncovering stuff she shouldn't, we are all screwed. You hear me? Get her back."

I nodded, left the clubhouse and rode out to the hotel. Time to convince Natalie to come back.


End file.
